Sick Day
by KB-RC23
Summary: Third in Braden Series. When their son gets sick, Rick and Kate take the day off to be with him. What will they do to cheer the boy up? Rated K. *Updated 7/20/2012* Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys!**

**A lot of you guys told me that you enjoyed Braden in _The Castle's Guide to Camping_ and you wanted to see more of him. Well, here you go! :) I've had a blast writing this and I hope you have a blast reading it! (Takes place August 2019)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 1] **

_August 27th 2019_

The morning light streamed through the windows, creating a yellow glow that covered the room like a massive blanket.

Rick slowly came out of the haze that sleep caused, his eyes straining against the harsh light. Raising a hand, he covered the sun with his palm and stood up, trudging to the window and shutting the curtains. He could now see, the bright light of the sunrise no longer in his eyes and practically blinding him.

He stretched his arms above his head, bones cracking and popping as a big sigh of relief left his lips. Glancing over toward the bed, Rick couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips.

Kate was facing him as she lay on her side, fast asleep. Hair was strewn about her pillow, creating a halo of gorgeous curls around her head. She looked like an angel. Her arms were wrapped around a little bundle beneath the covers and that was when Rick remembered that they weren't alone.

Braden had come in, crying his eyes out at two in the morning because he wasn't feeling well. Kate couldn't stand to see her little boy sobbing, so she allowed him to sleep with them in their bed. The boy was out as soon as Kate hugged him to her chest.

He didn't have a fever last night but that didn't mean he didn't have one now.

Rick tip-toed over to the bed, leaning over and pulling the covers off of Braden, revealing the four, almost five-year-old as he snuggled against his mom. His nose was red and he looked ghostly pale, poor little guy. He placed the back of his hand on Braden's forehead, checking his temperature.

He was burning up.

Pulling his hand away, Rick stared at his son and wife. Braden was definitely staying home from preschool today.

Silently leaving the room and entering the living room, Rick picked up the phone and called Braden's school to let them know that he was sick and that he wouldn't be going in. His teacher, Miss Amy, was more than understanding, wishing Braden well. Once that was over, he headed back to his bedroom only to run into his wife as she was closing the bedroom door. She embraced him in a hug and pecked his lips.

"Braden's still asleep and he has a fever," she mumbled against his navy v-neck shirt.

Rick nodded. "I know. I just called the preschool and let them know what was going on."

"Oh good," she breathed. He was on top of things, thank God.

Rick kissed the crown of her head. "I'm going to stay home with him today," he told her as she hummed in understanding. "And if he gets worse, then I'll take him to the doctor's just to double check everything. But I think it's just a twenty-four hour bug that's been going around recently, so hopefully he'll feel better by tomorrow."

It was silent for a bit as they remained standing in front of the bedroom door, arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Kate spoke up. "I'll stay home, too then."

"No. You should go to work and put the bad guys away," he told her as she chuckled. "Plus, the boys'll need you. Just think about how lost they'll be without you there to tell them where to go and what to do," Rick teased.

"I'm sure Ryan and Esposito will be able to handle themselves quite well. Gotta let them grow up sometime," she smiled. "Besides, we don't have an on-going case at the moment, so I'd just be stuck at my desk all day. And I'd rather be here with you and Brae than be by myself, reading files and filling out paperwork."

She could afford to miss one day of work, it was just paperwork which she would probably put on hold anyways. She also had plenty of sick days that transferred over, and she wanted to spend some much deserved time with her family.

And Rick knew better than anyone that once Kate made up her mind, there was no changing it. She was a stubborn woman.

"Okay," he smiled, giving in.

Kate kissed him on the lips. "I'm gonna go call the Precinct. Go check on him, okay?"

He kissed her once more as they went their separate ways. He slowly opened the door and peered inside to find Braden curled up in a small ball in the middle of the king-sized bed. The covers were up to his shoulders as he held onto them tightly in his little hands. A small snort would escape every other breath, causing Rick to smile sadly as he entered the room and moved toward the bed.

Sitting on the edge, he gently rubbed Braden's shoulders, trying to wake him up. The boy's eyes slowly opened as he caught sight of his dad. "Hi," he croaked, his voice rough as he gave a little wave.

Rick smiled and waved back. "Hey, buddy," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

He sniffed, wiping at his runny nose. "Bad."

Poor kid, he was worse now than he was last night.

"Tell me what hurts," Rick instructed, rubbing a hand up and down his son's back in a soothing rhythm. Braden pointed to his stomach and his head. Rick understood immediately. "Mom and I are gonna stay home with you today, so no preschool." The boy nodded in understanding, not wanting to leave the confines of the bed.

"Mom staying?"

Rick nodded and just like clock-work, Kate peeked her head in the bedroom door. She noticed that he was awake and walked over, sitting down by Rick. "Hey, sweetie."

"You're staying?" Braden asked, seeing if what his dad said was actually true.

She ran a hand through Braden's hair. "Yes, I'm staying home with my boys today."

"Me and Dad are your boys, huh?"

She laughed, looking between her son and husband. "Yes, you are. My handsome boys."

Rick reached for Kate's free hand, covering it with his large one and giving it a squeeze.

She winked at him before turning back to Braden. "Do you want to sleep some more? Or are you getting hungry?" He merely shrugged his shoulders in response, unsure of what he wanted. Kate sighed, looking at Rick with questionable eyes.

"Brae, how about we go out to the living room? That way we're not in here all day," Rick suggested.

He shrugged again.

"We can build a fort, so you're all nice and comfy," Kate added in, trying to think back to what she used to do with her parents when she was sick. "That sound like fun?"

And this time, he didn't shrug. Braden slowly sat up and held out his arms. He wanted to be carried. Rick stood and picked him up, bringing him to his chest. Braden immediately wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him close.

Then the coughing started. With wide eyes, Rick stared at Kate. He hadn't been coughing before. This was new.

Kate rubbed the boy's back as his tiny body shook with each cough. After the small coughing fit ceased, he took a deep intake of breath. "You all right, Brae?" Kate asked her voice gentle and caring.

Sniffling, Braden nodded and buried his face into Rick's neck.

"Come on, buddy," Rick cooed, turning toward the door. "Let's go make a fort."

"_'_Kay."

Kate grabbed some blankets and pillows off their bed, her arms full as she followed them to the living room. Rick gently placed Braden on the couch before he knelt down in front of him.

"You need anything, bud?" Rick wondered. Another shrug. "Want me to go get Teddy?" Braden nodded. Teddy was a stuffed bear that Alexis had given Braden the day he was born. He's had it ever since, the bear now a tad worn out from the many years of love and adoration. Rick smiled, "I'll be right back! Teddy can help us with the fort." He rushed upstairs, running in Braden's room to retrieve the stuffed bear while Kate plopped the blankets and pillows down on the floor. She went to the front hall closet, grabbing several more blankets.

Setting those down, she joined Braden on the couch. "How you doing, Brae?"

He looked up at her with a pout on his face. "Bad."

Kate's heart broke. She hated seeing her normally cheerful and happy boy all down and depressed. She pulled him into her lap and kissed the top of his head before she began to softly sing a song that her mother used to sing to her. Her voice was angelic and beautiful.

Rick barreled down the stairs, Teddy in hand, only to be stopped half way as he listened to the sound of Kate's voice. He watched as she slowly started to rock back and forth while she sang, Braden curled up on her lap. The sight made his heart clench. He didn't like to see his family hurt or upset, it was heart breaking.

Descending the stairs, he came up and took up the spot Braden previously occupied. "Here you go, buddy," he whispered as he handed over the bear. Braden clutched the stuffed animal to his chest, a small cough erupting out of him.

Kate kept on singing as she slowly rocked Braden. Rick sighed as he watched his son burrow his head further into Kate's chest, the sound of her voice lulling him back to sleep.

As soon as Braden was asleep, Kate laid him down on the couch. She placed a pillow behind his head and covered him with one of the blankets. Kissing his forehead, she stood up and headed toward their bedroom.

"Where you going?" Rick asked, his eyes following her every move.

Over her shoulder, she answered, "Gonna go see if we have any Children's Tylenol in our medicine cabinet. I know we have some somewhere." She disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Rick alone with Braden.

Deciding that he should get breakfast going, the writer stood up and walked to the kitchen, and started grabbing everything he needed to make some toast and soup. Kate emerged quite a while later, bottle of Tylenol firmly grasped between her fingers. She held it up, intending to show Rick. He smiled when he caught sight of it. Kate made it to the kitchen, a small huff of air leaving her mouth as she took a seat at one of the stools.

"You hold up?" Rick mused, keeping an eye on the boiling water. He hadn't even looked up to know that she wasn't okay, he already knew.

"I just want my son to feel better," she admitted. "It's never fun being sick."

Rick cocked his head to the side so that he could see her. "That's why we've got to try and make sure he is as comfortable as possible. I think your fort idea is brilliant because it's going to do just that."

She didn't say a word; she just sat there watching Rick as he stirred the soup. He was right of course; they had to try to make Braden as comfortable as they possibly could.

Standing up, Kate took the small journey from the counter to Rick, and wrapped her arms around his middle. With her head resting on his back she peppered a few kisses there. "I love you," she murmured.

He turned in her arms, his own tugging her closer as he rested his hands on the small of her back. Leaning down, Rick attached his mouth to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you, too," he returned, lips ghosting over one another. "And Braden will be just fine."

"I-"

He cut her off with a quick peck. "He will get better in time, and with medicine and some rest, I promise. You need to stop worrying so much, sweetheart. He'll be okay."

She nodded slightly. "I know...it's just- I'm his mother. I get all flustered if he has a paper cut. And now, with him being sick, it's making me freak out even more. Even more than when he got sick as a baby, I was a wreck then and I'm a wreck now."

He knew where all of this was coming from. He knew all too well.

Rick went through this when Alexis was younger. He would have a panic attack if she got a scrape on her knee or arm, so the whole being sick thing really threw him for a loop. But he eventually learned that it happens; kids get sick.

"Kate," he began, hands moving up and down her arms as he attempted to get her to relax. "Take a deep breath, all right?" She did, shutting her eyes. "Feel better?" He questioned a minute later, bringing her in for a hug.

"Much. Thank you," she smiled, kissing his stubble-covered chin.

He gazed down at her, love in his eyes. "Always."

Their lips connected once again, but the sound of a small voice broke them apart.

"Mommy?" Braden called, his head poking out from behind the couch.

Kate removed herself from Rick's embrace and arrived at the couch. "Yes, baby?"

He coughed and then sniffled, eyes locking on the blankets and pillows before turning back to his mom. "We gonna make a fort?"

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! They are always welcome! :) Will try to update when I can! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thank you guys for your support! I am blown away at how much love this was shown and with only one chapter! Y'all are incredible! And don't forget to keep those reviews coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 2] **

_August 27th, 2019_

The three of them started on the fort, Braden moving at a sluggish rate. Kate and Rick kept their eyes on him at all times, making sure that he was okay and not about to get sick. Every movement the boy made he seemed to be in pain. And after a few minutes of working on the fort, he gave up and sat on the couch, his Teddy clutched to his chest.

That was so not like Braden. The Braden they knew would be tossing and knocking pillows over as he giggled and ran away from his parents. This Braden was mopey and quiet.

Kate flicked her eyes from Rick over to Braden and then back to her husband, silently telling him to go check on him. He understood, handing her a pillow and walking over to his son before he took a seat. "How about I go bring over the toast and soup that I made?" Rick asked, his hand holding onto the back of Braden's neck.

Braden looked up, and with pleading eyes, nodded his head. "Yes, please," he mumbled, not one to forget his manners.

That brought a smile out of Rick. "Stay right there, okay?" Rick quickly scampered up, practically running to the kitchen to fetch the toast and chicken soup that he had made earlier. With the hot bowl of soup in one hand and a plate with the toast in the other, he carefully made it back to the couch.

Steadily, he handed Braden the plate while he, simultaneously, tried not to spill the soup on his lap as he sat down. Rick watched as Braden picked at the toast, tearing a corner of the bread off and fiddling with it before eating it.

"I'll leave this here." Rick placed the bowl of steaming soup on the side-table. "Keep eating. I'm gonna help Mom with the fort." Braden nodded, slowly eating the buttered toast, his eyes cast downward to his lap. Rick picked up a pillow and helped Kate put the finishing touches together.

"How's he doing?" She whispered as they spread out a blanket on the floor of the little fort.

"He's eating. Barely," Rick replied as he smoothed out the blanket before Kate began handing him pillows to scatter all over so that the ground would be comfy to lay on.

Crawling over to the mouth of the fort, she peeked her head out to glance at her son, who was now done with the toast and cuddling with his bear. The soup was on the table, completely untouched. Popping back in the fort, Kate gave Rick a saddened look. "He's not touching the soup."

"Well," Rick began, running a hand through his hair. "Did he at least eat the toast?"

"About half of it."

Pursing his lips, Rick clasped his hands together. "Okay, it's time for medicine then."

They crawled out of the fort, standing up and walking to the couch.

"Okay, Braden. Medicine," Kate smiled, picking up the plate and taking it to the kitchen while Rick looked down at his son.

The four-year-old, with wide eyes, stared at his dad. "Medicine?"

"Yep," he confirmed. "You have to take it, buddy. It'll help you feel better."

He made a disgusted look, shaking his head. "It's gross."

Kate returned with the container of Children's Tylenol and a small tablespoon. "It'll be quick and easy," she promised.

Crossing his arms, Braden pouted. "No."

"Brae," Kate started, struggling to stay calm and composed. "Please just take it."

"No."

"Buddy-"

_"No!"_

She gave Braden the Mommy glare, as Rick liked to call it, and he sunk down on the couch immediately, not making eye contact with neither her nor Rick.

"No medicine," he mumbled, Teddy pressed tightly in his arms.

Turning toward Rick, Kate gave up. She shrugged her shoulders and handed him the medicine and spoon, silently telling him to do it. He nodded as he took the bottle and spoon out of her hands, kneeling down in front of his son.

"Brae, we really need you to take the medicine. It's going to help you feel better. I know it tastes yucky but it really is going to help."

The boy looked up at Rick, a frown on his face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to."

"But-"

"No buts, Braden Alexander," Rick got after him. "You gotta take it."

The four-year-old knew that whenever his first and middle name were used, it was never a good sign. It meant he was in trouble. Oops. He sighed, a cough erupting from him. "_'_Kay."

Pouring the purple colored medicine into the spoon, Rick held it out in front of Braden who slowly opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid.

He shook his head and gagged as the medicine slid down his throat. "Yuck," he shuddered, smacking his lips trying to get the taste of out his mouth.

Rick smiled, "See? You did it! Not so bad, huh?" Braden shuddered again, shaking his head as he had a repulsed expression etched on his features. "Good job, buddy," Rick encouraged, patting his son gently on the back.

Kate smiled at Braden and then at Rick. He was a miracle worker. She didn't know how he did it but he got the job done. And that's all she wanted.

"I'm very proud of you, Brae," Kate complimented, bending down and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Now how about we try some of the soup that Dad made? It's chicken noodle, your favorite."

Braden sniffled, nodding his head and watching as Kate reached over to grab the bowl off of the side table, along with another spoon that she got from the kitchen. He grasped the bowl with both hands, the ceramic warming up his little fingers. Kate handed him the spoon and he dove in.

"Be careful, it's really hot," she warned as Braden blew on the spoon before sipping at it.

He smiled as he continued to slowly eat the soup. Kate and Rick were both relieved to see him smiling and eating. A few coughs would pop out here and there while he sipped the soup, a little giggle escaping his lips. As soon as he finished the soup, Kate brought the dirty dishes to the sink as Rick picked up Braden (and Teddy), carrying him to the fort and ducking inside.

"Whoa," Braden gasped as soon as he saw the inside of the fort. He snuggled into the middle of it, sighing as his back hit the pillows.

Rick remained at the mouth of it, grinning at his son. "What movie would you like to watch? We can watch whatever you'd like."

Thinking, Braden bit his lip, a quirk he picked up from his mom. _"_Um_...Cars?"_

"Excellent choice," Rick winked, disappearing to get the DVD off of the shelf next to the tv. He placed the disc in and turned on the large tv screen, joining Braden in the fort. He sat on the left side, his head propped up by his hand.

Kate soon arrived, three small bowls of jello in her arms as she got inside. "Who wants some jello?"

"Me!" Braden gasped, taking one of the bowls from Kate. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome," she smiled. Kate took up the vacant spot on Braden's right, her arm stretched out over him as she gave Rick a bowl.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Rick thanked, digging in as soon as the bowl of jello was in his hands. A moan rumbled from the back of his throat as he ate the first bite.

"So what movie are we watching?" Kate asked, her eyes on the television screen, the opening credits starting.

Braden gazed up at his mom. _"Cars."_

"Good choice," Kate said, taking a bite of her own jello. She leaned down toward her son's ear, doing her Best Southern accent. "It's like Tow Mater, but without the Tow."

Braden laughed. "Mater's funny."

Rick chuckled at the small interaction between Kate and Braden, loving every minute of it. He turned his focus to the screen as the opening credits began.

The conversation between mother and son ended, all three pairs of eyes glued to the tv, and bowls of jello clasped in their hands. The movie was starting.

* * *

**Yay!**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments! It makes my day when I see them in my inbox!**

**And the whole jello thing was another thing I used to do when I was sick. So just another little experience from my childhood! Thanks for reading! And I'll try to update the next chapter when I can! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your love!**

**Just a quick side note, I have the rest of this story planned out and will be stopping it at 5 chapters. It was only meant to be a quick little story :) but I'm working on some other ones, so keep your eyes out for those.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 3] **

_August 27th, 2019_

The credits were rolling, and the movie had ended. Empty bowls and spoons were sprawled out at their feet as the three occupants of the fort were fast asleep.

Braden had dozed off about half way through, his eyes unable to stay open to watch. Kate was the next to fall asleep, passing out a little bit after her son. Rick was completely knocked out toward the end, only staying up long enough to see the beginning of the race.

They remained asleep for about an hour after the movie ended, needing the down time to catch up on some much needed sleep. Braden woke up, his stomach lurching.

"Dad?" He moaned tapping Rick on the shoulder with one hand as the other was on his stomach.

Rick opened one eye, staring up at his son. "Brae? What's wrong, buddy?" He asked, sitting up and taking in Braden's posture and demeanor. His eyes were watering, the unshed tears glistening as the light caught them. He looked even worse. Great.

"M-my tummy."

Rick sighed; the boy looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. It didn't go passed him how Braden kept his mouth and eyes tightly shut. "Come on," Rick told him, crawling out of the fort, and Braden right behind him.

They were heading toward the bathroom in Rick and Kate's bedroom when Braden stopped suddenly in his tracks. His eyes were wide and his lip was quivering, his small hands clutching his stomach. He looked pale.

"Daddy..."

Oh not good.

Rick quickly picked Braden up by the armpits and ran toward the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat lid just in time as Braden got sick.

"Rick?" He heard Kate call from the living room. "Where are you?"

Rubbing a hand up and down the boy's back, he answered, "In the bathroom." He could hear her making her way toward them.

"What's-" the words got caught in her throat as she saw what was happening. Her hands braced the frame of the door, keeping her steady. "Rick?"

Her husband turned his head to look at her, silently telling her that now was not a good time. She understood, starting to look a bit sick herself. Kate slowly left to sit on the bed.

The four-year-old remained over the toilet for a few more seconds, the tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks. Rick flushed the toilet, closing the lid and turning Braden around. The kid looked...relieved.

"You okay, buddy?"

Braden nodded, a small sigh leaving his lips. He was starting to gain his color back.

Lifting him up, Rick set Braden on the counter top and reached for a wash cloth, wetting it under some water. He gently wiped his son's face clean of any residue.

"Is Mom okay?" Braden wondered, directing Rick's attention to his wife.

The bedroom was in clear view from the bathroom. He could see her sitting on the bed, head in her hands as she tried to even out her breathing.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. Just startled, that's all," Rick reassured.

Braden kept his focus on his mom as Rick finished cleaning up his face. He set Braden down, the boy scampering to his mom. She immediately enveloped him in a hug, whispering soothing words.

Rick shut the bathroom light off, sitting down next to Kate as she held onto Braden tightly in her arms. He could tell that this had an affect on her. A big one.

"You're okay, sweetie," she murmured over and over again, kissing the top of Braden's head. The mantra was more for her sake than the boy's.

Rick had never seen his wife this clingy in a long time. The last time she was like this, Braden was a year old and he had been sick. She never let him out of her sight. It was just the worried mother in her.

"Hey, Brae," Rick whispered, squeezing the boy's upper arm. "Why don't you go pick out another movie. We'll be right out."

He nodded, hugging his mom once more before getting off her lap and heading toward the living room. As soon as he was gone, Kate was in Rick's arms. Her breathing was shaky and uneven. He kissed her in the forehead, his lips lingering on the soft skin.

"He's okay, Kate."

She sniffled, "I know. I just- he's our son and I...I don't like seeing him like this."

He pulled her closer. "It was just a one time thing, he's fine. Braden is fine."

She took in a deep but shaky breath. Her grip on his arms loosened as she tried to calm herself down. She wiped at her face, getting rid of any tears that had run down her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Rick broke the silence. "Come on," he ushered, slowly standing up. "I've got an idea." He held out his hands for her to take which she slowly did. They walked out to the living room to find Braden in front of the shelves looking through the DVDs; he had Teddy in his hands.

Rick picked up the phone, Kate staring at him in confusion. "Rick, who are you calling? I thought we were going to watch a movie."

He just smiled, phone pressed to his ear. He mouthed, "You'll see," before walking into his office, shutting the door.

Kate stared at his retreating form for a moment before joining Braden at the shelves. She knelt down, ruffling his hair. He was okay. Her son was alright. "How's my boy feeling?"

"Good."

She saw him bit his lip. "Want some help deciding?" He nodded, eyes sparkling. He seemed to be doing much better. That was a really good sign.

The two of them sorted through the movies, trying to find the best one to watch. Rick came out of his study moments later, a huge, mischievous grin on his face.

"Have you guys picked out a movie yet?" He asked, bending over to see what they had.

Kate smiled up at him. "We can't decide between _Finding Nemo_ and _Toy Story_."

That made Rick smile even more. "We're in a Pixar mood today, huh? How about we watch both?" He suggested, looking between Braden and Kate.

Holding Teddy in the air, Braden shrieked, "Yes!"

They put _Toy Story_ in first, the three of them settling into the fort once more.

"Rick," Kate whispered, looking over at her husband. "Who did you call?"

He just shot her a Cheshire grin. "Patience is a virtue, Kate. It's a surprise."

She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to budge. And besides, she'd find out soon enough.

The opening credits started and all conversations ceased.

Kate and Rick noticed through out the movie that Braden seemed to be doing a lot better. There were still a few coughing fits and sniffles here and there, but that was it. Kate sneakily checked his fever, placing her hand on his forehead as she moved some stray hairs away. His fever was slowly going down.

The doorbell rang just over halfway through the movie. Rick grinned as he paused the movie and crawled out of the fort, moving for the entrance. Braden and Kate popped their heads out, curious as to who was at the door.

"Rick, did you order food?"

He shook his head no. "Not exactly." Opening the door, Rick immediately enveloped the person in a big hug, kissing the top of their head. From Kate and Braden's point of view, all they could see was Rick's back. "Thanks for coming," Rick stated as he ushered the guest inside.

Once Kate and Braden could see who it was, the four-year-old shot up and ran for the door, his arms flailing at his sides. "_'_Lexis!"

The red-head grinned as she bent down to pick up the boy as he ran full speed at her. "Hey, little brother," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "You've gotten so big."

Kate made her way over, her arms wrapping around Rick's middle. She smiled at Alexis as she talked with Braden. "You did good, Daddy." She kissed him on the lips, a double groan pulling them apart.

"What?" Rick asked his arms still wrapped securely around Kate.

"In front of us? Really, guys? Can't you at least get a room or something?" The twenty-five year old teased, covering Braden's eyes with her hand.

Braden pushed the hand away, wanting to see what was going on around him. "_'_Lexis, I wanna see."

Rick mumbled a "sorry" as Kate stood there blushing. They just got in trouble by the kids. _Oops._

Alexis set a squirming Braden down and took the two steps needed to reach to Kate, giving her a fierce hug. "Hey, Kate."

Kate returned the hug with just as much force. "Hey, Lex."

They pulled apart. "I take it Dad didn't tell you I was coming," Alexis smirked, flicking her eyes at her dad as she placed an arm over Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah, he forgot to mention it," Kate winked at Rick. "But that's okay, because you're here now."

Rick added in, "We're watching _Toy Story._"

Braden popped up between Kate and Alexis. "Buzz Light-year to the rescue!"

The three adults laughed as Braden grabbed his sister's hand and led her to the fort. Alexis quickly set her purse down on the side table before she was taken too far away.

"Oh wow. You guys made a fort?"

"It's _so _cool on the inside!" Braden grinned, tugging her inside.

Kate and Rick stood a ways away and just watched the interaction between Alexis and Braden. They embraced in a hug once more. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Kate questioned, resting her cheek on the middle of his chest.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice," he returned. "But it definitely wouldn't hurt a few more times though."

"I'll make a note of it."

Their lips met in a searing kiss, both smiling. The kiss was sweet and languid, each of them just enjoying one another.

"Dad! Mom! Come _on!_"Braden cried out from beneath the fort, Alexis laughing.

"Be right there!" Rick called, capturing his wife's lips once more.

The duo eventually trudged over to the fort, climbing inside. Rick and Kate sat on the outside while Alexis and Braden were squished in between them.

With the flick of a button the movie came back on, all eyes focused on the screen as Woody and Buzz sprang to life.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**BTW: Alexis is working in New York, so she is close to home. If you have any more questions, please let me know! :) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there my dears!**

**So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! :) this chapter is kinda short, so I apologize. Only one more chapter to go after this!  
**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 4] **

_August 27th, 2019_

"Brae, come eat your lunch!" Kate called from the kitchen, setting down a bowl of soup on the kitchen table.

Braden came bursting out of the fort, Teddy in his hands. He sat at the table, reaching for the spoon, beginning to eat. He was vacuuming up the soup like there was no tomorrow.

Kate smiled as he ate his lunch, relieved with the fact that he seemed be doing much better. "You want some Gatorade?"

He smiled as he looked up from his bowl, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

A smile formed on Kate's lips as she opened the refrigerator and began to search for the Gatorade she knew they had. Stumbling upon it, she closed the fridge and twisted off the orange cap. "There you go," she set the bottle of clear liquid down next to Braden's bowl. "Drink up because when you're done I'm going to need you to take some more medicine, okay?"

He slumped in his chair, the spoon clattering against the bowl as he plopped it down. "It's yucky."

She leaned down on the kitchen table, forearms bracing her up. "I know it doesn't taste very good, but it's helping you get better." The boy sighed, fiddling with his spoon in the soup. "Do it for me. Please."

He looked up at his mom, who was pouting her lip and had a sad expression on her face. Braden laughed, his mom was silly sometimes. Kate smiled at him; she knew the puppy dog look would get to him. It worked on both of her boys, it was just that easy.

"_'_Kay," he agreed.

She got up and brought his head to her lips, kissing the crown of his head. "That's my sweet boy. Now finish your soup. I'm gonna go check on Dad and Lex, see if they want some lunch." He nodded, sipping at his soup. "You gonna be alright in here by yourself?" She asked, turning around. She was already halfway to Rick's study.

"I'm good."

She gave a curt nod and walked to the office door, knocking before she poked her head in. "Hey, you two." Kate smiled as she walked in all the way, curious as to what they were looking at. "What are you doing?"

Alexis sat on the edge of her father's desk while Rick was in his chair, a large photo album resting between them and Kate immediately recognized it as Braden's baby book. The young woman swung her legs back and forth, "Just taking a walk down memory lane."

"And which lane would that be?" Kate mused, strutting over to the desk.

Rick lifted his head and kissed his wife briefly on the lips before she placed her arms over his shoulders as she glanced down at the album.

"Braden's first birthday," he grinned as they all looked at the pictures that covered the page.

"Oh, look at that one," Kate pointed out, smiling as she remembered that crazy and wild day. "He got cake all over him; it took forever to get it off. I had to scrub him down for a half an hour."

They were staring at a picture of a one-year-old Braden. He was in a high-chair in the kitchen, a small superhero cake in front of him, and vanilla frosting all over his hands and face. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips, looking just like his dad.

Alexis laughed, "He was wearing more cake than eating it."

"Yeah and he got it all over me, too," Rick stated, placing a finger on the picture to prove it.

The three adults continued to look at the pictures, smiling and laughing. It was fun to look back at all of the crazy times they've had.

"Mom!"

Kate sighed, "And that's my cue." She stood up, calling, "Be right there, Braden!"

"How's he feeling?" Alexis asked, her worry for her little brother showing. "Dad told me that he got sick earlier."

Kate clasped her hands together, leaning her backside on the desk. "He's doing a lot better. The medicine seems to be helping, but yeah, he got sick this morning."

"Poor little guy," Alexis mumbled, looking through the wall of books to see her brother as he sat at the table. "I never liked being sick."

"None of us do," Rick supplied.

"Well, I better go check on him," Kate said, moving toward the door. "Which reminds me, what would you two like for lunch? I made Braden some more soup and he definitely isn't going to eat it all..."

"Soup's fine," Rick smiled, his eyes twinkling at his wife.

Kate turned to Alexis. "Lex, soup okay?"

She nodded, "Soup sounds good. Thanks, Kate."

Kate winked, "No sweat, kiddo. Come on out when you're ready." She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen, "Okay, you all done, buddy?" The bowl of soup was empty and the bottle of Gatorade was too. Good, he finished it all. She cleared the table, putting the bowl and spoon into the sink and throwing away the Gatorade bottle. "Time for your medicine."

Braden moaned, pouting. Kate brought the bottle of Children's Tylenol and a clean spoon over. She poured the grape flavored liquid and set the spoon at Braden's lips. He cracked his mouth open and tentatively swallowed the medicine, gagging at the taste. He shook his head and smacked his lips. The taste of it just as bad as the first time, if not more.

Kate smiled, capping the Tylenol and placing the spoon in the sink along with the other dishes. She then began to prepare two bowls of soup for Rick and Alexis.

And, like clock-work, Rick and Alexis emerged from the study, each glowing with joy. Alexis came up to Braden, hugging him from behind as he sat in the chair. The boy giggling when she began to tickle his sides. Rick moved over to Kate, kissing her as he took his bowl of soup.

"Thank you," he whispered, mouths ghosting over one another.

"You're welcome." She pecked his lips before swatting his behind and nodding toward the table. "Go sit at the table."

He shot her a lopsided grin over his shoulder as he moved to the table. "Yes, Mother," he joked. Sitting down, he joined his son and daughter.

Braden was telling Alexis about how they watched _Cars_ earlier and how Mater was his favorite character. Kate smiled as looked on at her family, thinking that she couldn't be happier. She made herself a bowl and sat down by Rick, smiling shyly at him before she dug into her lunch, listening to her children talk animatedly with one another.

Rick reached for her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. She squeezed back, a small blush on her cheeks. He mouthed, "I love you, beautiful."

"Right back at ya, handsome," she returned, both of them turning their focus to the kids.

* * *

**Yay! :)**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! You have no idea how much they mean to me! :) I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks again for reading! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Alright folks, this is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for your support throughout this story. You guys are amazing!**

**And I apologize that it took so long to post this chapter. I had a family emergency come up and it kept me away. That being said, please keep my family in your prayers. Especially, my aunt. She was checked into the hospital yesterday because she had a heart attack. So please pray for her. Thank you for all of your continuous support. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 5] **

_August 27th, 2019_

"Don't go, 'Lexis," Braden pleaded, his arms wrapped securely around her legs. "Stay."

The twenty-five year old smiled, reaching down and prying him off her legs as she picked him up. "I'm sorry, little brother. But I have work tomorrow and it's almost your bed time. But I promise I'll stop by over the weekend."

With sparkling eyes he asked, "Can we go to the zoo?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes, we can go to the zoo."

He smiled, his arms wrapped around her neck as he held her close. "Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you, too, Braden."

Rick and Kate smiled as the brother and sister exchanged good-byes. The four-year-old didn't want his sister to leave, but the thought of going to the zoo made him happy.

The young woman moved to her dad, embracing him in a hug. "I'll see you later, Dad. This was fun."

He kissed her head. "Bye, Pumpkin. Thanks for coming."

She then moved to Kate, engulfing her in a big hug. "Bye, Kate."

Kate kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. "G'bye, sweetheart. Thanks again for coming over. We don't see you as much as we'd like."

Alexis pulled back, sighing. "I know. I'll try to visit more often, work's just been hectic lately."

"We understand. We just miss you."

"I miss you guys, too." She placed her hand on Braden's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Rick grinned, putting his arm around Kate's waist. "How about we all go to the zoo? It'll be fun!"

That made the young woman smile. "Yeah okay. It's a date." She looked at her watch on her wrist. "I really should get going, it's almost eight." They all embraced Alexis one more time before she opened the door, grinning down at Braden. "Feel better, Brae. I'll see you on Saturday, okay?"

He jumped up. "_'_Kay!"

"Love you guys."

"We love you, too," they simultaneously said, both chuckling.

She waved good-bye as she walked down the hallway, pressing the down button to call the elevator. With one final wave she got on the lift, the doors closing behind her.

Rick closed the front door, turning the lock. "All right, my man. Bed time."

Braden pouted, his shoulders sagging. "I don't want to."

The boy was picked up, Rick tickling his stomach as Braden giggled. "Sorry but you gotta go to bed. You've had a long day today."

Braden sighed, his head slumping on Rick's shoulder as he was carried up the stairs. Kate followed silently behind, giving Braden a little wave. They made it to his room, Braden groaning and moaning, saying that he wasn't tired. He spurt out any and every excuse he could think of, trying to convince his parents to let him stay up.

Rick placed him on the bed, sitting down next to him. "How you feeling? Better?" No response.

"Braden..." Kate got after him, her arms crossed over her chest in an intimidating manner. "Your dad asked you a question."

He was busted. "I'm better."

Rick looked up at Kate and gave her an amused look before turning back to his son. "Come on, bud. Climb in." Braden scooted under the sheets, his head hitting the pillow. A little yawn left his lips. Yep, he was tired. Fixing the covers over him, Rick leaned down to kiss Braden on the forehead. "Night, Brae. Sleep tight."

Another yawn. "Night, Dad."

Kate moved over to the bed, delicately swiping away a strand of hair off his forehead. "Good night, my sweet boy." She kissed him on the cheek, standing up and joining Rick at the door. "See you tomorrow."

Closing the door, Rick and Kate slowly walked down the steps hand-in-hand. Both were extremely exhausted after the long day they had. Trudging to their bedroom, the two adults collapsed on the large bed, double sighs escaping. They exchanged a sweet kiss, snuggling together under the blankets.

"Good night, Kate."

Right as Kate was about to respond, a cough erupted out of her. Uh oh. Not good. Kate looked at Rick with wide eyes. Great. She was starting to get sick, too; must've gotten it from Braden. Her head plopped back on the pillow, her forearm covering her face as she groaned. "Rick-"

He waved her off, pulling the sheets off his lower half, Rick walked to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go get the medicine..."

* * *

**There you go.**

**Please leave a review. And please keep my aunt in your prayers. Thanks guys! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
